Sheraya's Younger Years Archive
by Sheraya Silverleaf Indigo
Summary: This is the grouping of all my older works that will remain unfinished for the time being- possibly forever. I grouped them together so all may fiction wont be scattered throughout the pages.
1. Critical Condition Ch 1

"Critical Condition"

By: FeLicia Hoskinson

Chapter One: Pain that's Dealt

Story Information: A car wreck kills the ER chief. There's a long road ahead.

Chapter One: Information: Kerry Weaver gets into a car wreck and Elizabeth reflects on what she said in the past.

Disclaimers: I do not own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be!

Note to Readers: This is very sad. I even made many Weaver haters cry.

Date: 5-3-07 (Note the year is 2007)

Time: 5:32 PM CT

Location: Cook County General Hospital- Chicago, IL- ER (After car accident)

"I am so sorry Sandy, I'm so sorry.," Elizabeth said, running at the pace Sandy was down the hallway.

"Just let me see her!"

"They are fixing to take her up to surgery. You might as well wait."

"I'M NOT WAITING! LET ME SEE HER."

Elizabeth realized she could not stop her from wanting to see Kerry.

"OK, Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!"

"OK, Let me go ahead and warn you. We had to intibate her. She has many tubes running out of her, Including a chest tube. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Dr. Corday…. Just please!"

Elizabeth took her to Trauma Two, Where Carter and Susan were about to move Kerry up to surgery.

"Wait…," Elizabeth replied to them.

"We have no time.," Susan responded.

"Sandy is here. All she wants is a few minutes."

They stepped out of the room for a few minutes.

"OK Sandy.," Elizabeth replied.

Sandy entered. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Kerry.

"Oh my god, Kerry."

Sandy ran to her side and took her hand.

"Kerry I'm here."

Elizabeth walked close.

"We are taking her up to surgery to repair her spleen. She also nicked her liver, So that has to be repaired. There was only a little bit of blood in her chest cavity, So we did not have to crack her."

"Thank god. Is she gonna be OK," Sandy asked.

"Right now, Its 50/50. We need to get her up to surgery now!"

"OK. Please get me when she gets out."

"OK Sandy, I will."

Sandy let go of Kerry's hand. Kerry was wheeled out of the trauma room and up to the OR. Sandy parted up in a second direction, towards daycare.

An hour has passed in the OR.

"OK, I've removed the spleen. I need to move on to the liver.," Elizabeth said.

"You need to get her off the table soon, Dr. Corday. Her body is not going to tolerate any more blood loss.," Dr. Babcock replied.

"Let me at least fix the liver."

"She has went into v-fib twice. You know that you should have gotten her off the table."

"I've got to save her, god damn it! I have to, It will be my fault if I don't."

"And Why," Babcock asked.

"I said something in the past that I should have not said. I don't want her to die. I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life."

Elizabeth kept on with the surgery.

"Do you see how many CC'S she has lost? It is soon to add up to liters if you don't get her off the table soon."

"I'm almost done."

Elizabeth tied the last stitch.

"There…. I'm finished. Lets close."

It has been ten minutes after closing Kerry's abdomen. Elizabeth walked over to the waiting room. When she entered, She spotted Sandy, Who was holding a little girl in her lap.

"Is she OK? How is she," Sandy asked.

"Well, We were able to repair her liver. But we had to remove her spleen. We had some complications with the surgery, so she is in ICU. With all the blood loss it does not look like a promising outcome. If she does come out of this there might be some permanent damage."

Sandy gasped. She could not believe the words that came out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"So she could die?"

"The chance of her recovering is very slim.," Elizabeth replied, trying to hold her own tears.

Sandy clinched her teeth, trying to hold back the tears and the fear.

"Thank you doctor.," She replied.

Elizabeth nodded and walked away. She over heard the conversation between the little girl and Sandy.

"Momma, What's wrong with mommy," The little girl asked.

"Kara, Mommy is very sick."

"Will she get better?"

"She might."

Elizabeth ran to the bathroom. She entered a stall, sat in front of the toilet, and cried. Susan entered and heard the crying.

"Hello, Are you OK," Susan asked, not knowing who was crying.

Elizabeth recognized this voice and called out.

"Susan, Im all right. It's just….."

Susan recognized her voice.

"Elizabeth…."

Elizabeth got up an exited the stall. Susan looked at Elizabeth, Who was a total wreck. Susan grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and handed it to Elizabeth.

"You wanna talk? Is it about Kerry?"

"Yes… I feel like it's my fault, My fault that she is hurt, That she is dying."

"Elizabeth, We both know it was not your fault. You did not hit her with your car. Its not you fault."

Elizabeth turned to Susan.

"Yes it is. A few years ago I told her something hateful. She made Mark take competency tests after his operation. She was looking after him and his patients, and I thought she was trying to find a way to get rid of him. So, I told her that if she ever had a terminal illness that I hope that I was her doctor so I can do nothing to help her. And now a child is gonna lose a mom, a spouse is gonna lose her other."

"I agree, those words were quite harsh. But I don't think you wished her to be in a car accident. It's not your fault."

"But…"

"Just think about it Elizabeth. You'll realize that it's not your fault. You might live with the guilt, but it is not your fault."

"Thank you Susan."

"Anytime Elizabeth.," Susan replied.

Susan left the bathroom, Leaving Elizabeth alone.


	2. Critical Condition Ch 2

Critical Condition

Chapter two: Truth and Death

Disclaimers: I don't own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be.

Note to readers: Continuation of the "Critical Condition" series.

Date: 5/3/07

Time: 7:49 PM CT

Location: Cook County General- Chicago, IL- ER

After crying all the tears, Elizabeth left the bathroom. She decided to go and visit Kerry to see how she is doing.

She stopped at the front desk.

"Carter, I'm going to go visit Kerry. I'll be back with some news."

"All right," Carter replied, his eyes puffy red.

She walked over and boarded the elevators, allowing it to take her to the ICU ward.

Once there, She got off and walked to Kerry's room. She entered to find Sandy, Holding Kerry's hand. She also noticed little Kara was asleep in the chair next to her. She walked up to Sandy and put a hand on her shoulder. Sandy turned around to see Elizabeth.

"Sandy, How are you holding up?"

"I'm OK Dr. Corday. I really wanna know about the accident though."

"No one told you about it?"

"No."

Elizabeth took another chair and sat down.

"She came in, all ready in v-fib, with a tube down her throat. We were all shocked. What shocked us more was she was in a car accident, And it was a drunk driver that hit her. It took them a wile to get her out of the car…. They had to use the Jaws of Life, So she came in, already down for twenty minutes. We worked on her for twenty minutes more. We about called it, but in a desperate attempt to save her I shocked her again. She went into sinus rhythm. Only problem is that her brain was deprived of oxygen and most of her blood volume was gone. We took her to the OR in desperate attempt to save her. We can replace the blood, but I am afraid she has permanent brain damage or she might be…. Might be brain dead."

Sandy gasped.

"So your saying she will either be mentally incapable or dead?"

"Yes, But we can check that. I can unplug the respirator and give her 10 seconds to breathe. If she breathes then that tell us she has enough brain activity to tell her to breathe. If not, well… We consider her brain dead."

"OK."

Elizabeth walked over to the ET tube and unplugged it from the vent. She looked at her watch.

Five seconds past. Six….Seven……Eight…..Nine……Ten. Elizabeth replugged the tube back in to the respirator.

Elizabeth looked up. Kerry did not even try to breathe. Elizabeth looked back down, trying to hide the tears. She then looked at Sandy, Who could not help but cry.

"What do we do now Dr. Corday," Sandy asked desperately.

"There is nothing we can do. There is….sadly…. something you can do."

"What?"

"You can…. Sign…..Sign a DNR order. It will allow her, if she goes into heart failure, to die peacefully."

"And what if she does not?"

"Then it's a matter of choosing when to take her off life support. I'm sure she would not want to be flogged on and on so there can be a miracle to happen. You would just be prolonging her life in a vegetative state.," Elizabeth replied, a few tears falling from her face.

Sandy looked at her love, lying there, as pail and limp as can be. She then looked at little Kara, Who was sleeping peacefully in her chair. She then glanced back at Kerry. She knew Kerry would want to die peacefully.

"OK, I'll sign the DNR.," Sandy replied, crying.

"OK, Someone will come in with it. I assume you have Power of Attorney?"

"Yes, I do."

"All right."

Elizabeth left the room and went to the front desk in ICU.

"Room 2 needs an DNR.," Elizabeth replied, trying to keep it together.

"OK Dr. Corday. Coming right up.," The nurse replied, acting like it was an everyday thing.

Elizabeth realized the tone in his voice and could not help but say something.

"Do you know who that is in there? She works in the ER… She is the Chief of Emergency Medicine for god's sake. She is also someone's spouse, someone's mother. She's dead! She was a great asset to this hospital. So next time don't act like its an everyday thing.," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dr. Corday."

"Yea, I'm sure you are."

After saying this, Dr. Corday walked to the elevators. She pushed one…. She knew she had to tell the ER.

It hit the bottom floor and the door opened. She exited through the doors and walked to the front desk. She noticed everyone, even people that were not on call, were gathered at the front desk, waiting for Elizabeth to get back. She walked over and took a deep breath. Everyone went quiet.

"How is she," Carter asked, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

Elizabeth looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks. She then looked up again. Carter looked at her face and knew it was not a good sign.

"She's….. She's brain…..Brain dead.," Elizabeth replied, tears coming at full force.

"Sandy signed a DNR just in case Kerry went into heart failure, So she could die peacefully."

Abby walked over to Carter and held onto him. Susan looked down to the floor, tears puddling on the ground. Randi took hold of Jerry, Who was crying like a baby. Romano stood there shocked, hiding his feelings. Frank took a seat and closed his eyes.


	3. Critical Condition Ch 3

Critical Condition Three

"Unplugged"

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the ER characters. TPTB, Leave it all to be.

Note to Readers: The continuation of Critical Condition. This has gotten sad. Its only gonna get sadder.

Date: 5/6/03

Time: 8:35 CST

Location: Cook County General- Chicago, IL

Everyone gathered in Kerry's room. Today was the day Sandy had chosen to say goodbye.

Susan was standing beside Sandy, Who was holding Kara. Abby stood by Carter, his arm around her shoulder. They were both crying. Romano stood by the door, holding a straight face. And Frank, Well, He did not have the guts to be at her death. And Elizabeth, Well, She was the one that was gonna pull it. She was gonna unhook her from the machines, she was gonna watch her die.

Many others in the room also. Kerry's nieces, Amy and Alex , were there. The whole Fire House came to say goodbye. To them all she was apart of the crew. And to the new recruit, she was a mother, in a way. The new recruit, Greg, Stood there on the other side of the bed. He remembered that he would have to not cry, at least for her sake.

This was like the funeral before the funeral. It was like death before dying. And little Kara wondered what was going on. She wondered if this showed that mommy was better or worse. She wondered why Moma was crying.

"Moma, Is mommy OK now," Kara asked.

"No, Kara, she isn't. Do you remember what happened to Fluffy?"

"Oh, The little hamster we used to have Moma?"

"Yea, You remember when Mommy fed it too much and it went to sleep and never woke up, ever again?"

"Yea Moma. Is Mommy sleeping?"

"Yes, But she will never wake up. She will sleep forever. And you remember when we had to put the hamster underground?"

"Yea, Are we gonna have to do the same with mommy," Kara asked.

"Were gonna have to do the same with mommy Kara.," Sandy replied crying.

"When will we get her out of the ground?"

"We won't Kara. Once she is put into the ground, we will never get to see her again. We can't take her out of the ground."

Kara looked down at her mommy. Kara was surprised at the color she was. Kara never seen her mommy so pail before, nor so thin. She made a decision that would shock Sandy.

"Moma, Can you put me on Mommy's bed. I wanna say goodbye to her.," Kara replied.

Sandy looked at Kara. She knew Kara understood what was happening, and she was shocked that Kara was so brave. Sandy knew that had to be a trait she picked up from Kerry.

Sandy lowered Kara onto the bed. Kara sat beside her Mommy, taking her hand.

"Mommy, I know you're asleep. I also know you will never wake up, so I'm not gonna ask you to. I'll remember you mommy."

Sandy looked to Elizabeth and looked down. Elizabeth looked to Kerry, and finally….

Thirty Minutes Later:

"Time of death, 9:07.," Elizabeth said sadly.


	4. Found Through Ones Fault Ch 1

Mark Greene was going over to Kerry's to go over the new Er budget changes. When he got there he got out of his car and went to the door. He knocked...And knocked. No one answered. He turned the nob and surprisingly the door was open. He walked in to see the weeping form of Kerry Weaver curled up on the couch. He walked over.

"Whats wrong,"He asked,taking a seat on the couch he took her in his arms.

"Elis is gone! Damn him!"

"Why did he leave?"

"Long story!"

"Im listening."

"Well,It started when I went into work today. I figured it be one of those shity days sence you took the day off. I was not feeling well. See,The night before I couldn't eat without vomiting. So,anyway,I went into work. Abby noticed I did not feel well..."

"Are you ok Dr Weaver?"

"Yes Im ok,Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You look pale."

"So what,I dont feel good,BIG DEAL!"

"Shouldn't you be at home then?"

"Im ok,OK!"

"Geeze Dr Weaver,Im just making sure your ok!"

After that I walked into the lounge.

"Hi Dr Weaver," John came to greet me.

"Hi Carter."

"You ok Dr Weaver."

"Well,to tell you the truth Carter,Im not feel too great. I got sick last night and vomited. And today I dont feel so great eather!"

"Well,lets go check you out!

"No Carter!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

By that time I gave in.

"Ok."

We went to exam room one.

"Lets see,You have been vomiting."

"Thats what I said."

"Did it have any blood in it?"

"No,If it did Id been here last night."

"You and Elis still together?"

"WHAT!"

"We know Dr Weaver. Now tell me."

"Why does this mater?"

"Tell me?"

"Yes."

"I think I know whats wrong."

"Ill be right back."

He left the room. When he came back he had an UltraSound Scanner with him.

"Carter,You think Im pregnant?"

"Lets just see."

As he started the ultrasound he looked surprised.

"Looks like Im right!"

"WHAT?"

"Congrats Kerry!"

"Oh my god!"

By that time I was speechless.

"Its a month old.,"He said.

After the ultrasound I went to call Elis...

"Hellow?"

"Hi Elis."

"Kerry,Whats wrong sweety."

"Ive got great news...Im pregnant!"

"What?"

"Were having a child."  
"This cant be."

"Its true."

"Abort the little bastard!"

"WHAT?"

"Get rid of it."

"No."

"Kerry,If you dont,I sware..."

"No!"

"Thats it Kerry,Is over. You bitch. I bet that isn't my child."

"Dont you dare say that Elis! You bastard!"

Then he hung up.

"So,your prenant," Mark asked. "Yes."

Kerry started crying.

"Calm down. Dont worry about Elis."

"I wanted my child to have a normal life. A father and mother. Now its just a mother.

I was adopted into a family. It was never normal. And now Im having a child and he or she will never have a normal family life? See..."

Mark held her tighter.

"Dont worry about Elis. You or you child wont need him. See,I can be uncle Mark."

Kerry started laughing.

"Seriously Kerry. Then there is uncle John,no uncle Carter. Aunt Susan and Cousin Abby. It will be the whole Er family.

Dont worry."

He let go his embrace and wipped the tears from her eyes.

"Dont worry,Everything is gonna be alright."

He put his arm around her and put his hand on her stomach. Then she laid her head on his sholder. He wispered in her ear.

"Dont worry,Everything is gonna be ok."

She shed a tear.

"It is,Isnt it."

She lifted her head to look at him straight in the eye. Enchanted by the way she looked,Not the expression on her face but her green eyes gleeming,Her cheeks glowing,He said,

"Yes it is gonna be ok. It is."

Then he kissed her forehead. Then her eye lid. Then her cheek. And then her mouth. What so started as a normal kiss ended up to be a long one. Finally he backed up.

"Sorry."

"Thats ok,"She said softly,Looking into his eyes. All cares left her. She was at peace. She was soon to have a child. But right now she had Mark along her side to protect her,To keep her safe.

"I love you Kerry," The words slipped through his mouth before he could catch them. He was fixing to say sorry when sudenly she said the three words most deserving at a time like this.

"I love you too."

He took her and held her in his arms.

(The End-To Be Continued)

Found through ones fault,

But not a fault of their own,

Are the things once lost,

Now found to them so,

Gifts will come,

And gifts will go,

But not through ones fault,

But the other ones own...

Not through ones fault,

But the other ones own.

Felicia


	5. Found Through Ones Fault Ch 2

**Exodus(The Mark/Kerry Version) **

**Two hour Fanfiction special ! FeLicia Hoskinson **

**_Note to readers: This is a continuation of "FoundThroughOnesFault" and "Twister." _**

_**Disclaimers: I don't own any ER characters. NBC ,WB, Constant C Productions…….So on and so forth……..Own them.**_

Doug drove over to Carol's house. Once there he walked to her front door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He found the morning newspaper and leaned it on the door. He got into his SUV and drove away.

Roll Credits

Elizabeth was scheduled for an EMT ride-along. She just left when Kerry came in. Kerry said hi to Elizabeth as she walked threw the Ambulance Bay doors and then headed to the lounge. When she reached the lounge, She went to her locker to get her Lab Coat and Stethoscope. She then left the lounge and headed towards the cafeteria.

Once she got there she noticed Anna Delimico in line getting coffee. Kerry went to get in line with her. She grabbed an empty styrophone cup off a rack, (She needed some coffee anyway), and walked over to Anna. When she got over there she flashed her wrist under Anna's nose, To show a new fragrance Mark gave her, and made a suggesting noise. Anna took it in.

"Hmm, Lilac.," Anna said

"Its called Spring Rain.," Kerry replied.

"Its nice."

"Really, You don't think its too young for me," Kerry asked.

"No, My mother wears something just like that."

When Kerry heard this she changed the subject.

"I don't have time to sit and talk, I'm on three til' eleven."

"Really," Anna asked.

"Yep, Did it get busy while I was gone," Kerry askingly replied.

"No, Not really, Doyal is out with the flu. When is Mark coming back?"

"He is trying to catch a plane back tonight or tomorrow."

"Sad thing what has been happening to him, His mother being sick and all.," Anna said.

"Yes, I totally agree. I offered to go with him, but he insisted I stay here for reasons. From what I heard it is really bad."

Just then Carter walked up.

"Hey Carter, How's the outgo rotation going," Anna asked.

"It's been a week, Long week.," He responded, glancing at Kerry.

She nodded back, As if knowing what he was saying by just one glance.

"Hey, Maybe you can help me. I've been getting headaches reviewing the hospital's financial reports, I think I need a new pair of reading glasses.," Kerry said.

"Are you sure it's the reading glasses giving you headaches," Carter asked insistently.

"Yes, I'm sure Carter.," She said with an angry expression on her face.

"OK, Sure, Come on up, I'll check you out."

"Thank You.," Kerry said politely as she paid for her coffee.

She walked out of the cafeteria.

Carter paid for his and followed her out.

Kerry walked up to the front desk.. She went to the chart rack and grabbed a chart. Jerry interrupted her.

"Dr. Weaver, Dispatch just called. There has been an explosion at a chemical warehouse. They want to send us six minors with burns and lacerations."

"Yea, No problem.," She said.

"No problem.," Jerry replied to dispatch.

Kerry walked off with a patient chart.

(Commercial Break)

A few hours later, After Kerry saw a couple more patients, She went up to the front desk. That is where she met up with Jeannie.

"How are you doing," Kerry asked her.

"Fine."

She saw Anna at the front desk too.

"Anna, Have you dealt with any of the chem. explosion patients?"

"Yes."

"Well, Dealing with worker comp. cases, Make sure you call the employee health coordinator at the chemical plant affecting all employees."

Suddenly someone rushed in, Dragging someone soaked in an unknown substance.

"Help.," Yelled the woman chem. worker.

"What happened," Kerry replied.

"Were from Prozac Chem. Co., We were behind tank five when it exploded. Maney went right into the solvent."

"Who got soaked?"

"Everyone. I threw them into the back of my Pick-Up."

"What is that smell," Jerry asked.

"Its solvent, Everyone got sick.," The woman chem. worker replied again.

Kerry started giving orders.

"OK, Get the other guys."

"Bag and seal up all their clothes."

"Glove up everybody!"

Kerry went over to the soaked guy and started taking off his clothes. She made a sour face as the smell was getting to her.

Carter just walked out of exam room two with a patient.

"Use these drops twice a day.," Carter said.

"Twice a day, OK.," The patient replied.

Suddenly the patient noticed a weird smell.

"What's wrong," Carter asked.

"Benzene, Its benzene, Don't you smell it," The patient askingly replied.

Carter took it in.

"Probably just striping the floors.," Carter replied.

"Striping the floors with benzene. It's much to toxic."

"Mhm.," Carter dialogued.

"Before I leave, find out where the smell is coming from as quick as possible.," The patient replied.

The patient walked away.

As he did Carter smiled and about walked off. Then he noticed the site in front of him. Then he noticed Kerry.

"Pulse is week and thready, Bilateral weases.," Kerry said, Taking in slow deep breaths, For she was wheezing.

She noticed she was getting dizzy.

"What's going on," Carter asked.

"Chemical spill. Yoash, Bag and seal all his clothes.," Kerry replied.

Carter walked over.

Kerry walked to the other side of the patient.

She took the her stethoscope off her neck to check the man's heart beat.

"We need some fans in here," Anna told Yoash."Yoash, Call house cleaning to clean up this……," Kerry collapsed on the floor before she could finish the sentence."Give me a hand.," The woman chem. worker said, heading towards Kerry."Wait, No one touch her without gloves on . Her clothes are soaked through with this stuff.," Anna replied."Get that gurney," Anna told Jeannie."Ready, 1; 2; 3.""Get a mask on her.," Carter said."Suction, Roll her on her side.," Anna said."Don't let her aspirate.," Carter replied."She's seizing," Jeannie said."Adavan, Now," Anna replied."Oh my gosh, Its Dr. Weaver.," Chuni said, Almost taking a step in the benzene puddles."Don't walk through those puddles.," Carter replied to Chuni."What is that stuff?""Its benzene…It's a solvent…It's toxic!""Yoash, I need a fetal monitor.," Carter said."Why?""Damn it, Yoash, Don't question me, JUST DO IT," Carter yelled. Yoash came back with a fetal monitor."Help me strap it to her.," Carter said."What," Yoash replied."Damn it, There you go again. HELP ME STRAP THIS FETAL MONITOR TO KERRY," Carter yelled again. Yoash took the strap and slid it under her. They snapped it to her bellow her stomach.. There was a heart beat."Kerry's pregnant," Anna asked in amazement."Yes she is.," Replied Carter. By this time everyone was looking at the monitor, Adoring the site of the line moving on the screen."OK, Take her to trauma One. Get her out of those clothes.," Carter said.(Commercial Break)

A few minutes later they were covering the floor with surgical drapes.

"Get a few more drapes to cover the floor by admit.," Carter said.

"Oh, Anna, I need you to check the toxicology handbook in the lounge to find out what it says about benzene exposure."

"Where should I move Maney," Yoash asked.

"Um, Trauma two, get the sickest patients away from this stuff."

"Yes, Get the clean patients away from this stuff too.," Benton said.

"Randi, Grab their charts, NOW!"

They moved all the patients to the back hall.

"What is the number for HAZMAT," Molique asked.

"I don't know, You'll have to check the disaster manual.," Carol replied.

"We need surgical drapes in the ER, Waterproof ones.," Chuni said over the phone to housekeeping.

"Dispatch, This is county, We are closing trauma immediately," Carol said over the phone to dispatch.

Suddenly Elizabeth came in with a patient.

"Carol, I've got a major trauma patient," Elizabeth said.

"No, There's a benzene spill, You can't come in here.," Carol said.

"No Dr. Corday, Were moving everybody out.," Carter replied.

"But I need chest x-ray, paratanial lavage, and immediate surgery to revascularize his arm."

"Take him to the back hall, I'll call x-ray."

"In the hall?"

"Molique, I need you to prep that guy for a lavage and notify the OR."

In the back halls it was a big mess.

"We need to get into the hall," Anna said.

"No, The fumes will cover the wheels of the gurney.," Benton replied.

"What happened to Randi," Chuni asked, Looking at the wheelchair with the lifeless form of Randi.

"She fainted.," Lily replied.

Back in the halls it became a bigger mess.

"Clean patients only," Benton replied when they tried to move Kerry into the hallway.

Suddenly the Paramedics brought in another contaminated patient.

"Dan Freely… Came in from highly contaminated scene."

"You can't come in here! The ER has been contaminated.," Anna replied.

"What happened?"

"You did not control the scene…. They came in a pick-up truck.," Jerry replied.

They kept on fussing and fighting with everyone.

Carter suddenly went to the front desk.

"Everyone shut up," Carter replied.

"We are going to evacuate the entire ER. Check every room. All contaminated patients and staff move to the Ambulance bay right now!"

"How do we know who is contaminated," Molique asked.

"If you got a spot on your skin,……If you got a spot on you gurney,……If you got a spot on your clothes, Go to the ambulance bay right now!"

"OK, You heard him! MOVE," Benton replied.

"OK, How many critical patients do we have," Carter asked.

"Eight in here, Three outside.," Molique replied.

"That's eleven."

"All critical cases should go to the….Um….Um….Cafeteria , Yea, We will stock it with portable monitors and all the oxygen cylinders we can find. That's where we are moving. That's where we are going."

"LET GO," Benton replied.

Carter and Anna walked into the lounge.

"Where is the Toxicology Handbook Jerry," He asked.

"Check under the stack. Im looking for the Disaster Manual."

"Jerry, Go to the front desk and get the patient charts to the cafeteria.," Carter replied.

"What about the Disaster Manual," Jerry asked.

"Come on Jerry! To the cafeteria!"

"Here is the Toxicology handbook

.," Anna replied.

"What does it say, Anna?"

"Coughing, Choking, Pulmonary Adema - where aspiration acures. Treat with oxygen."

"She should be OK then.," Carter replied.

(Commercial Break)

In the Cafeteria, Benton was prepping for patients. To make room he was moving tables around.

"Stop moving tables," The cafeteria manager said.

"We need the room! Help us now," Benton ordered.

"OK, Move them, Move them.," She replied.

After that Benton started moving in patients.

"OK, When I call out your patients name, Tell me their diagnoses and move them in."

"Autoburn, Rule out MI."

"Newman, Shock, Respiratory failure."

"OK, He is gonna need a vent.," Benton replied.

Suddenly Elizabeth moved her patient in.

"Wait! Where you going," Benton asked.

"I can't wait. I need pre-op labs, Chest x-ray, and I need him cleaned and up into the OR."

Randi ,Jeannie, and Kerry were in the Ambulance bay.

"Were gonna freeze out here.," Randi said.

Suddenly a fireman approached them.

"HAZMAT, What's up," He asked.

"There is a benzene spill inside. These patients have been contaminated.," Jeannie said.

"OK, We will set up out here."

The fireman went inside. Carter happened to be in the hall.

"Take the charts to the cafeteria.," Carter ordered Jerry.

The fireman approached Carter.

"I need this place evacuated. That means you Doctor….?"

"Carter."

"Captain Doneico. Were setting up detox in the Ambulance Bay."

"OK. Were not finished stocking the cafeteria and Ambulance Bay with Med. Supplies."

"My people will get whatever you need."

"You don't know what to get….Give me five minutes."

"You have two."

"OK."

Carter got everyone in the ER evacuated. He remet Captain Doneico in the hall.

"Good! Now get yourself out.," Doneico said.

Just then the Fire Alarm went off.

"What the hell," Carter asked.

"Fire Alarm. I'll take care of it."

Carter went to the Ambulance Bay.

(Commercial Break)

In the Ambulance Bay they just got done washing Kerry. When she got out they put a fresh gown on her and restrapped the Fetal Monitor. Kerry became conscious.

"Jeannie, Why are we outside," Kerry asked.

"Its OK . We are going to take you to the cafeteria."

"She OK," Carter asked.

"She is still altered."

"It's from the seizures, Not the benzene."

Carter looked at the Fetal Monitor.

"Strong heartbeat. The baby is OK."

Carter took Kerry's hand.

"Its OK Kerry. The baby is OK. You will recover"

They took her to the cafeteria. Once there, Jeannie and Yoash stood at the door, Kerry's Gurney in between them .

"Peter, We have another patient."

"OK, Name and Diagnosis.," Benton replied.

"Weaver, Benzene Exposure."

"OK. Bring her in."

Back in the Ambulance Bay someone approached Carter.

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Harriet Spooner, Incident Commander. Is it true you evacuated everyone to the cafeteria?"

"Yes."

"You were supposed to move them to the physical therapy ward."

"Sorry, It got a little chaotic. We had to improvise."

Suddenly, Captain Doneico approached them.

"Spooner, We have an elevator stuck between floors."

"Find the Building Engineer."

"Is anyone on it," Carter asked.

"We don't know," Doneico replied.

(Commercial Break)

Carter went into the cafeteria. Spooner approached him again.

"Where is your attending?"

"Over here!"

He took Spooner to her.

"Kerry," She exclaimed.

"Harriet, Now what's wrong," Kerry asked, forgetting what happened.

"Is she OK," Harriet asked Carter.

"She had a seizure. She is OK now.," Carter replied.

"This is the action packet for the chief medical officer, which for right now is you…. Here is a walkie, Im on channel 5.," Spooner explained.

"I've got to get back to the elevator."

"Did you get the people out," Carter asked.

"We're working on it!"

(Commercial Break)

Elizabeth was up in surgery, working on the patient she saved.

"Do you think we will save his arm," Elizabeth asked Robert.

"I don't think so.," He replied.

"Can we try?"

"Sure we can, 110."

Carter was in the cafeteria when he was paged to the ambulance bay.

"What's up?"

"That man over there is in respiratory arrest.," Doneico replied.

"Can I get in there to tube him," Carter asked.

"You'll have to suit up. It takes 15 minutes to suit up. So you might as well wait until he gets out."

Carter knew he did not have 15 minutes. He grabbed an intibation tray and ran past the fireman and into the detox tent.

"Let him do it .," Doneico replied.

Carter intibated the guy. Afterwards, Carter was scrubbed.

Anna was in the cafeteria checking a patient when she heard Kerry gasping for air.

"I…. huu…. can't….huu …. breathe."

Anna ran in a panic to help her.

"Help, I can't.…," Kerry replied before passing out.

"Jeannie, Molique, get over here. Someone get Carter.," Anna replied.

She lowered the gurney in attempt to intibate her.

Carter just got done being washed. He went to go check on the guy he intibated.

"His stats are up.," Yoash said.

"Good."

Carter then got Doneico' s attention.

"Oh, Hey Capt., I need some shoes.," Carter said.

"Hey Rockey, Help Dr. Carter out.," Doneico yelled to another fireman.

A few seconds later, a fireman appeared with a pair of fireboots.

"No, Man, I mean real shoes.," Carter replied.

The fireman laughed as he walked away.

Carter heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Molique.

"Hey Carter, Dr. Weaver is in Pulmonary arrest.," Molique said.

Carter quickly put on the boots and ran to the cafeteria.

"How long has she been like this," Carter asked.

"5 Minutes.," Anna replied.

Kerry suddenly went into v-fib.

"Lack of oxygen. OK, Let's charge the pattles.," Carter replied.

"Charging 200, Clear."

Carter looked at the monitor as it improved.

"Sinus rhythm."

"How's the baby," Jeannie asked.

"Strong beat. It's OK.," Carter replied.

Anna walked over to the window of the cafeteria, noticing a TV news crew was outside.

"Hey, turn it to channel 9.," Anna yelled, pointing at the TV.

They turned on the cafeteria TV.

"We are reporting live from Cook County General Hospital, Where a chemical spill contaminated the ER. From what we have heard it has not affected any of the patients except the ones who came in with the toxins on them……. Wait, We just got news that it has affected a doctor. Let's go over here and ask this doctor."

The news reporter went over to Yoash.

"Doctor, Can you tell us who was it that was affected and what are the affects?"

"Well, First of all, Im not a doctor. Im a nurse.," Yoash replied.

"The doctor's name is Kerry Weaver. She suffered from a seizure . A few minutes ago she crashed. They brought her back and she is now in critical condition.," Yoash said.

Then the camera was turned back to the reporter.

"Thank you. Now you at home know. Stay tuned for further update."

Mark was watching from the airport, while waiting for his bags.

"Oh my god," He exclaimed.

He left without the bags.

(Commercial break)

Up in the OR, Dr. Corday just got out of surgery with Leo. Dr. Benton walked up to her.

"I've got to tell Leo about his arm when he wakes up.," Dr. Corday said to Dr. Benton.

Elizabeth was unable to save Leo's arm.

"Are you still on tonight," Elisabeth asked.

"I've got a fashiotomy, and then I'm free.," Dr. Benton replied.

"Good, I can do with some debriefing.," Elizabeth answered.

In the cafeteria, Carter approached Spooner.

"Did you get everyone out of the elevator," Carter asked Spooner.

"Yes. The people trapped where Dr. Ross, Nurse Hathaway, and a girl named Suzie."

"Are they alright," Carter asked, worried.

"The girl almost died, but we got there in time.," Spooner replied.

"Thanks.," Dr. Carter replied.

"For what?"

"Getting the people out.," Carter said.

"No problem.," Spooner replied.

"Oh, Today was a busy day. So, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to get a coffee later," Carter asked.

"Well….Ah…. OK," Spooner replied.

They both walked away in separate directions.

(Commercial Break)

Back in the ER, Everything was over with. The benzene puddle was gone. Everything was out of place. Suddenly, Carter busted through the double doors.

"Molique, Put Mr. Autoburn in Curtain Area One. Chuni, Put in Curtain Area Two. Yoash, 2-b. Anna, Put Kerry in Curtain Area 3."

Carter went on.

"Jeannie, Put the phones where they belong. Carol, Call dispatch and tell them we are open to trauma."

Spooner approached Carter.

"You have a press conference at 11:00 tomorrow. I'll meet you, and Kerry, If she is able, in the First Floor Conference Room. We will tell press that we followed simple procedure to insure safety of patients and of Medical staff."

"OK, I'll remember that. So, Are you ready to go," Carter asked.

"Sure.," Spooner replied.

"OK, But before we go, let's go see Kerry."

Carter and Spooner headed over to Curtain Area 3. They saw Mark; siting beside Kerry in a chair, talking to her.

"I'm glad you got here Dr. Greene."

"Me too. Is she OK?"

"Yes, she now is."

"I could of told you that.," Kerry remarked.

Carter looked to Kerry.

"You have a press conference at 11:00 tomorrow. And you need to attend if you are able."

"Where is the press conference, Carter," Kerry asked.

"First Floor Conference Room."

"OK Carter.," She replied.

"OK, I've got to go. I'll meet you there."

"O-K, Carter," Mark exclaimed for Kerry.

"OK."

After Carter left, Mark took Kerry's hand.

"I'm gonna stay here with you tonight.," He replied to her.

"I hope you would."

He took her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

Everything is back to normal in the ER. The queen still takes the throne. Mark is with her; in a silent relationship. And Carter is still irritating as Hell.

(The End Roll Ending Credits)


	6. In Her Sleep

Disclaimers: I do not own Kerry or Sandy. TPTB, Leave it to be.

Note to readers: Poetry. I know ya'll like my songs.

Here we go...

In her sleep, darkness dread;

The world looked down apon her.

The darkness fades;

The brightness glazes around her and above her.

The sun will rise;

The dark will fall;

And to her rescue comes with all;

The one who stops the fires;

The one who knows her desires.

The one who knows her weakness;

The one who knows her challenge;

The one who shows her love;

The one who loves her with her all.

Kerry laid in Sandy's arms. She felt secure, free from the fear of darkness. She held Sandy's right hand near her, below her cheekbone, near her lips, keeping Sandy's hand warm.

Kerry had a bad day, but all that melted away when she got home. And all was shed about three hours ago. Emotional pain has certain ways of exiting, and Sandy knew. Hey, whatever happened is their little secret. But there is an idea floating around about what happened, I would not be surprised if it was correct.

In her sleep, fires dread;

The world gathers around her.

The heat fades;

But warmth stays apon her and around her.

The seas will calm;

The flames will die;

And to her rescue comes with all;

The one who heals from above;

The one who shows her love.

The one who knows her weakness;

The one who knows her challenge;

The one who thanks her with her life;

The one who loves her with her all.

Sandy laid in Kerry's arms. She felt warm, free from the fear of the fires. She held Kerry's right hand on her chest, giving Kerry a constant, secure tempo to keep Kerry from her own fear.

Sandy had a bad day, but all that melted away when she stepped foot in their home. And all was shed three hours ago. Fear has certain ways of exiting, and Kerry knew. Hey, whatever happened is their little secret. But there is an idea floating around about what happened, I would not be surprised if it was correct.


	7. Stanley's Garden

"Stanley's Garden"

By FeLicia

Story Information: Creepy things happen, and a doctor is stuck between the lines.

Chapter Title: Stanley, The Creep

Disclaimers: I do not own any ER characters. TBTP, Leave it to be.

Note To Readers: This is quite a scary story. In the end, one of the ER characters will have a run-in with this scare and will not come out of it in their best condition. Don't worry; They won't die!

Thanks to my new co-author, Kim Bess. She helped me by writing the beginning of the story.

Here we go…..

Stanley owns a cabin right near Lake Michigan. He has two vehicles. One is a VW bug; the other is a black van with no windows.

He loves to go places in his VW bug; just like an ordinary man. When he finds his victims, he exchanges the VW bug for the black van.

When he attracts his victims, he looks very ordinary. But when he is sure he has her, he throws her into the van. When inside, there are words painted on the wall. They read 'I am the man your mother told you about when you were little."

He takes her to the cabin. He then throws her into a room with a two-way mirror, four white-brick walls, and a mattress in the middle of the room. There are metal chains attached to it.

He attaches the chain to the victim's feet. He feeds them, bathes them, and then he changes them into fancy evening gowns. Now she is ready.

He blindfolds her. Then they get on the boat. They both go to a deserted part of the lake; where his garden is.

He ties a rope to his victim's ankles. He then attaches the rope to the bolder. He is now ready to do his worst.

He looks into her eyes. He can see fear as he gazes into her eyes. He then says "Do not hold your breath, it hurts more."

He throws her into the lake. As she sinks to the bottom, she struggles. She cannot get free. She looks around her. She sees other dead women in evening gowns.

Stanley looks at the lake until he cannot see anymore air bubbles. After she is dead, he tends to his garden. He then realizes that he needs one more woman to finish his garden. One that would be strong, beautiful, and willing to fight for her life to stay alive.


	8. Weaved

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except Sarah Lont. Wb owns the rest of them.

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Story Date: 3-25-02

Season: 8th

Time: 3:34 CST

"Weaved"

All was well that day for Kerry Weaver. She arrived at work early (as usual). She yelled at Mallucci . Put up with the usual crap. And now and then she would have something different to do; Staff meeting at 6:00. And as always Romano put her in charge of the same thing:

"Kerry, Your in charge of drawing the ER budget out for us, Have it ready by 6, Have a nice day Dr. Weaver."

"That Sleaze ball, I swear to god, one day he will fall on his ass right in front of us, and it will be so funny Dr. Greene will actually laugh.," Kerry said to Randi.

"Sure Dr. Weaver, He hasn't yet."

"Well, One day."

"Yea, sure, Dr. Weaver."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something Randi?"

"Ok, Dr. Weaver."

As Dr. Weaver walked away Randi talked to Chuni.

"Maybe we should get her together with Sandy again, Maybe she won't act like such a frigid bitch."

"She has always been like that."

"Do you remember the day Sandy kissed her in front of us?"

"Oh yea, Chuni, I remember that well."

"Yea, She had that scared little puppy look on her face like " I did not want them to know, Gotta run somewhere and hide."

"Oh, The look of Innocence?"

"Yes, That is exactly it."

"So, Chuni and Randi, Do you like talking behind my back," Kerry said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Holly Shit, I think we were cault."

"Yes you were Randi." "Sad thing we have to replace receptionists during the graveyard shift." "I don't think we have to for the next month though." "Frank can work days for a few weeks and you can sit here like a pile of shit." "Now get back to work Randi." "Oh, and Chuni, I hope you like graveyard too."

Kerry walks away with a chart.

"I'll see if I can find Sandy.," said Chuni. "Please do!"

Kerry reviewed the chart before going in.

"Hi Ms. Lont, I'm Dr. Weaver." "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I tripped and landed on my back."

"Did you hit your head, Ms. Lont?"

"I don't know, I lost consciousness for a few seconds." "Oh, Please call me Sarah."

"Ok." "Mallucci, call radiology and tell them to clear for a CT and an x-ray of the mid and lower vertebrae." "Oh, get 10 of morphine."

Kerry walked outside the door and leaned on the wall. She looked intrigued. The patient was, well, to put it this way, cute and Sweet. And if her Gaydar was telling her right that woman was also a lesbian.

"Wait a second, patient/doctor Confidentiality.," She told herself. "I can't do that."

She decided to go back in there. Mallucci turned towards Kerry.

"She seems to be interested in you."

"Really, How do you know Mallucci?"

"She is asking a lot of questions about you." "Oh." "Chief, Don't look now, she is checking out your ass."

"Great." "Mallucci, could you go check on radiology and see why it is taking so long?"

"Oh, Sure Chief.," Mallucci said, Wide eyed.

Mallucci left the room probably to go tell everyone what just happened.

"So, Sarah, Are you still in any pain?"

"Yea." "Turn over and let me take a look."

Sarah turned over and let Kerry see her back.

"Can you point to where it hurts?"

Sarah rapped her arm around and pointed to the spot.

"Ouch, It looks kind of swollen."

"Yea, well you should have seen the surface I landed on."

" You want me to rub it for you."

"Yes, Please."

Kerry pulled the gown open a little to reveal a really slender back. She started massaging the attractive woman.

"Sorry it is taking so long, Radiology is tied up."

"That's ok."

"So, Your name is Kerry?" "How did you…"

"The other doctor told me."

"Oh, Mallucci, I think I know why." "Why?" "Well, It has been a wile since I've been with anyone and he is trying to play a game of match maker."

"Oh, So your…"

"Yes."

"Amazing, So am I."

"So, Sarah, Where are you from?"

"London, England." "I moved here 2 weeks ago."

"That explains the accent." "What's your career"

"I'm majoring in film."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yes."

"Does your back feel better?"

"Yes, but can you rub a little lower."

"Sure."

Mallucci walked in while she was rubbing her back.

"Um…Um…Radiology is ready."

"Ok Mallucci."

"Don't leave me Kerry."

"I won't Sarah."

"Good."

Outside Mallucci was eyeballing. Then he said something to Kerry.

"You both hit it off."

Kerry made a reply to Mallucci.

"Mallucci, Graveyard for a month."

"Great."

After Radiology:

"The CT showed a minor concussion and the x-rays show no spinal or vertebra damage." "It's just going to be swollen for a couple of days."

"Thanks for the diagnosis Kerry."

"Your welcome Sarah."

They stood there looking at each other. Kerry adaized by her brown hair and blue eyes while Sarah stood looking at the short red head with green eyes in front of her.

"Bump patient/doctor confidentiality , Do you wanna go out somewhere," Kerry asked.

"I'd love to Kerry."

"What about tomorrow, Can you meet me here at 6?"

"Sure."

Sarah left saying goodbye to Kerry. Afterwards Kerry leaned against the same wall thinking about Sarah .

At the front desk:

Chuni: "Did you see Kerry, She looked like she was in La La Land."

Mallucci: "Yea, Her and Sarah are seeing each other."

Randi: "Who's Sarah?"

Mallucci: "She was Kerry's patient."

Chuni: "Oh, a patient."

Mallucci: "Don't tell Romano."

Randi: "Like we were going to."

Chuni: "I think we got what we wanted and she got what she wanted."

Randi: "What?"

Chuni: "Well, Kerry is now happy and isn't probably going to be a frigid bitch for a wile because she is with someone."

"I HEARD THAT CHUNI!"

Chuni turned around.

"Shit, I'm sorry Kerry."

"That's ok, It is true, But get to work before I decide to give you another month of graveyard."

"OK!"


End file.
